One Night, No Regrets
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: It was only Suppost to be One night. Rated M For language and sexual content


Flash backs are in _italics_ thoughts are in **bold**.  
Disclamer: I own noone but Sarah  
Prestory: Sarah is from London. She is a 20 somthing year old librarian who is also a fan of Charlie's. Previously on the plane, before it went down, she confronted him, asking him to sign her book, as that was all she had. After the crash the book, a brush, and some of her dresses were all she could recover.

* * *

Charlie huffed as Sarah stormed off into the forest. They had been on the island all of a week and the two already had tension between them. Some of the others knew that the two obviously had a thing for eachother, but to others they simply seemed to truly hate eachother.

_"Yer a bloody Idiot!" Sarah hissed as she glared at Charlie. "Heroin? Really?" He glared back at her. "What does it matter to you!" He growled. "Not like you care about me, not like any of the bloody people on this fucking island care what i do!" Sarah stopped short and gave him a look of pitty. "thats where yer wrong Charlie." She wrapped one slender arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. His hands instinctivly went to her waist and pulled he closer. She moaned against his mouth, that one sound seemed to bring him back to reality. He pushed her way and glared. "Stay away from me." He growled as he turned and left her standing there. _

Charlie found her right where he knew he would. Underneath that bloody tree again. The sun was already going down. Ever since that day he had thought about that kiss.

_**yer a bloody idiot** he scolded himself, he almost laughed as his thoughts echoed the words of the woman. **why did ye have to go and push her away like that, ye were obviously ejoying the kiss** He shook his head. He would apologise._

"Sarah?" Her blue eyes looked up at him and he felt a flutter in his chest, somthing he had never felt before. He sat down next to her and smiled lightly. "Hey." she nodded. "Hi." her voice was hoarse from screaming.

_Sarah was reading a book of hers that she managed to retreave from the rubble when Charlie stormed into the makeshift hut she had made, shirtless and sweaty. She jumped and set her book down. "Charlie! Whats wrong? You scared me." Her blue eyes were swimming with worry. He pressed his palms to eather side of her face and kissed her lips hard, Forcing his tongue into her mouth. After a moment he realised she was responding to him, her fingers were knotted in his hair, tugging ever so slightly. he moved his hands down to her waist, bringing her body against his. He knew she could feel his manhood from the moan that came from her lips. "One night, No regrets." He murmured. She nodded and quickly closed the still open door. The moment that was done she found herself on the floor of the hut. Charlie tugged her shirt off and tossed it aside. his mouth attacked her breasts. Going from one to the other, licking, nibbling, suckling. Her back arched off the ground as his hands traveled down her side to the waist band of her skirt. He yanked it down and tossed it ontop of her discarded shirt._

She sigh softly and leaned against the tree. Her eyes closed as her face turned to the setting sun. She was so beautiful in that moment, he couldn't help himself. Sarah was aware of Charlie moving, what she didn't expect was to feel his soft lips against hers. She pressed her lips against his, snaking her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed hold of her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she was pushed roughtly against the tree. He grabbed hold of the end of her hair and tugged, the action brought out a moan from her as she bent her head back.

_He growled softly as she threw the baggie into the fire. He had had enough, after making sure noone else was about he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled. He was quiet suprised to hear a moan of pleasure rather than a cry of pain, it made his dick twitch. Before he realised what had happend, she had him pinned to the ground. Her mouth was on his. His hands went to her waist, keeping her in place. He moaned loudly when she shifted ever so slightly, the movment rubbing against his aching dick through the fabric of his jeans. She smirked and repeated the movement, pulling another moan from him._

she rolled her hips against him and he groaned, the action rubbed against his manhood in just the right way. He pulled off her shirt and ran his tongue over her breasts. she tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned. he smirked against her skin and nipped lightly at the soft pink flesh. He set her down for a moment to remove his own shirt. Her mouth was suddenly everywere. Her teeth grazing his nipples, pulling a low moan from him. He yanked on her hair, pulling her up so he could kiss her again. His hand finding the bottom of her skirt. he pressed her against the tree, she could feel the rough bark biting into her skin, but paid no mind.

_Charlie looked up from his little sandcastle as Sarah finally emerged from her little hut. She wore a strapless white, knee length dress. As she got closer to him he could clearly see the bruises. there were a few on her neck and arms, he didn't doubt there were even darker ones on her hips. Her lips were bruised and swollen. He smirked, he felt oddly happy knowing he was the one that gave her thoughs bruises. She didn't seem to mind them eather. Throughout the day he would catch her running her hand over them._

Charlie pulled up her skirt all the way over her head and discared it, much like her shirt. His fingers easily found their way into her. Her hips bucked as he slowly began fingering her. **She's so fucking wet** he thought with a moan. He slid his fingers out of her and licked them clean, she tasted so sweet. She helped him remove what little bit of clothing was left between them. Once that was out of the way he slammed her against the tree. His dick slid into her easily. They both moaned at the feeling of him inside of her. He pulled nearly all the way out then slammed back into her, her fingernails bit into the skin on his shoulders as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh Fuck!" his movement became faster and soon he could tell he was close. If her panting was any indication, so was she. "Say my name." He growled into her ear as he slammed back into her once more. "OH GOD CHARLIE!" her strangled cry was cut off by his lips. **So much for One night.** they bouth thought as their breathing returned to normal. It was only then that they heard the worried cries of there crashmates. They got dressed and finally made their way back to camp, each of them showing off new bruises and bite marks. The others shared a knowing look as the two sat down by the fire, fingers intertwined.

* * *

Yup so.. that's it. Read and Review please. Hope ye liked it.


End file.
